Atma/Kelsi
|image = File:Atma.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 29 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Firanos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = The Imposter |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Across her right shoulder the Firanos emblem is burned into her, showing her loyalty. Her posture changes with her personalities, one often slouching while the other standing straight. She is of average height and weight. Weapons/Equipment: She wields no weapons as she is able to use herself to channel her magic. Her garb is immune to her own flames and strongly resistant to others. She does carry a small pendant over her heart that was her father's. The gem helps facilitate the process of channeling magic and absorbs bits of magic around her allowing her to refill her own mana reserves. Kelsi also uses a kris called The Burner that saps the magical essence of whatever it slashes or pierces. (Was destroyed in the capture of Namar). She now wears to bangles: Vigilence (provides her with resistance against her own flames), and Subtly (enchanted much the same way The Burner was but now gives her touch the magical essence sapping power, much more minor than the Burner.) Abilities/Skills: Following the new rune tablets Kelsi/Atma's abilities fit so far in the mage tree with :affinity towards magic. fire evocation, summon fire elemental, and create illusions with heat. Personality: Well it really depends who you come across. Kelsi is very soft spoken and cautious. Often overly apologetic as she tries to compensate for her other half. She is quick on her feet, and quite bright. Atma on the other hand if very aggressive, always being proactive rather than reactive, she speaks bluntly and feels that her other side uses her to handle all the tough problems. She doesn't overly mind but would rather be embraced than always held at arms length. The two of them are unique because they are quite aware of each other, and often converse through thoughts. Background/History: To fully understand the Flame Eater you must look back to her childhood. To the farmlands of Horstead, where her father worked an honest job for Archeos. Kelsi lived a simple life as a child, enjoying the amenities a farmer's child brings. The small family of Vyrus, Dianna, and Kelsi seemed to watch life pass by, unaffected by the war going on around them. All good things seem to end abruptly and it was no different for the child. Shavarrah seduced the child's father into the lap of Disgeran, the whole ideal breaking the heart of her mother. Unable to cope with the loss of her husband Dianna abandoned her daughter in the boarders of Firanos. The child in shock retreated into herself which was the moment Atma first emerged. She was soon found wandering Firanos by none other than Ra'Shor and one could only guess what it was that he saw in the child. Perhaps a spark of a flame that could one day scorch the earth itself, or maybe it was the fact that the small child had been reborn into a completely different persona, or maybe it was simply the way the little girl smiled at his ever burning flames. Ra'Shor soon saw both sides and took the young girl under his care training her in the magic arts. Twenty years...that's how long it has been. Memories still lie sleeping in the psyche of both Atma and Kelsi perhaps she will be able to find the key to waking them up. She has devoted her life to Ra'Shor and considers him a savior, eagerly following whatever is asked of her. Goal: To see the world burn Trivia: Although she is unsure why she has an uncontrollable hatred towards Shavarrah and Disgeran as a whole. As she has suppressed the memories of her father. Also rumor has it that she takes great delight in roasting an enemy warrior inside his plate armor.